The Prince and The Baker Girl
by CrystalShardsDiamond
Summary: {This story will be about the love between 2 kpop idols(Jin Soo Harris and Liam Sato) and 2 baker girls(Violet Moore and Emily Anderson).}


{This story will be about the love between 2 kpop idols(Jin Soo Harris and Liam Sato) and 2 baker girls(Violet Moore and Emily Anderson). Jin Soo and his best friend(Liam Sato) are known as the princes of kpop; they always perform together. Violet works at her parent's bakery named The Dream Bakery, a lot of people enjoy going to their bakery to eat sweets and drink warm and cold beverages. Violet's best friend is Emily Anderson; Jin Soo's best friend is Liam Sato. On with story!}

[After Jin Soo and Liam's concert; in their limo]

"Jeez after that performance I think I'd like to eat at a bakery or something. I have a taste for some sweets. What about you Liam?" Jin Soo asked as he plopped down on the limousine seat with a worn out sigh.

"Alright, that sounds good. I'm definitely down." Liam replied also tired but excited.

"Haha, I should have known. You probably have the biggest sweet tooth on earth!" Jin Soo stated as he and Liam laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a sweetie pie!" Liam replied as he put his hands under his chin looking all 'cute'. Both of them cracked up laughing.

"Where to next, boys?" their limo driver, Byron asked.

Liam quickly looked up the nearest bakeries, then said, "The Dream Bakery has good ratings, let's go there! Hurry Byron, pedal to the medal, we're starving!"

"Ok ok, hold your horses! I'm not going anywhere until you put your seatbelts on." Byron replied, with a little chuckle.

[At The Dream Bakery; conversation in background]

"Wow Vivi, today is kind of busy don't ya think?" Emily asked her best friend as they were both making a cup of white mocha coffee to-go for their customers, who were waiting.

"Yeah, I guess so. It felt busier though, but maybe it's because we're doing all of these to-go orders, or maybe because it's Thursday" Violet replied as she tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

[TV screen shows a review of the Kpop princes concert.]

"Hey… wouldn't it be cool if the princes of KPop came here. Ohhh, doesn't Liam look so handsome." Emily stated in a dreamily trance type of voice.

"As if" Violet replied rolling her eyes in disbelief, "Popular singers/idols like them don't go to bakeries like ours. They go to those expensive restaurants. Besides, I think Jin Soo is more handsome." Violet replied as she and Emily started giggling.

(Doorbell rings)

"Welcome to The Dream Bakery! How can we help yo-." both of the girls said with big smiles, but stopped once they saw the two princes of KPop.

"Treat them just like any other customer, they probably don't want to be overwhelmed, they looked tired." Violet whispered to Emily.

"Hello, what would you like to order?" Violet asked Jin Soo and Liam with a smile.

"We'll try your small french beignet plate, two cups of coffee, and a blueberry muffin." Jin Soo ordered with the help of Liam.

"That will be…" Emily started to say as she was totaling the expenses, "$13.92. Cash or card?"

"Uh cash." Liam stated. Both he and Jin Soo were wondering how in the world they weren't fangirling. The girls were wondering what their puzzled looks were, then they figured it out. Jin Soo and Liam were so used to others fangirling over them.

"Jin Soo, Liam... we know who you are and we're big we realized that after your concert today, and after every concert really," Emily started to say.

"You'd want some people who aren't screaming your name wherever you go." Violet finished.

"And maybe you guys could use some friends, like us." Emily added with a smile. Both of the girls smiled at each other, then at the boys.

"Sure!" Liam replied with a smile.

"That sounds great." Jin Soo added. "What are your phone numbers? Maybe we can hang out soon."

"Sure that sounds great!" Emily replied.

The 4 laughed, then exchanged their phone numbers.

"How does this Saturday sound? At 12?" Jin Soo asked the girls.

"Perfect" Violet replied.

"Can't wait." Emily replied.

"Alright see you Saturday girls" Liam said. "And thanks for the food, it smells really delicious."

"Enjoy!" The girls replied as the boys walked out the door.

"I had no idea you could do that." Violet said shocked.

"I didn't either." Emily replied also shocked, "Did we just agree to gout with the princes of KPop?"

"I think so. But it's not like a date or anything." Violet stated.

"You're right. How in the world would the princes of KPop like us. If they went to our school though, and I got to know him better at school, then maybe if Liam asked me out I'd accept." Emily replied.

"We'll just have to wait and see. And Emily, if they really do come to our school, I'd think you were my fairy godmother, or sister." Violet replied. All the girls could do was dream. Compared to Liam and Jin Soo, they were mere commoners, nobodys.

"Oh no Vivi! I totally forgot!" Emily exclaimed.

{Mwahahaha, cliffhanger! Sorry guys, I can only write so much at a time but I can assure you that the next chapter will be a little bit longer. See you in the next chapter.}


End file.
